This invention relates to vertical hanging storage poles, and is more particularly concerned with such poles arranged to be readily marketed in compact knockdown kit assembly.
There has been need for convenient means enabling storage and display of articles such as stuffed toys and the alike in a manner to permit ready viewing and selection, and to relieve shelf space or, other horizontal storage or display surfaces in retail establishments, as well as childrens' nurseries, playrooms, and alike.
In the areas where the foregoing space utilization problem has been prevalent, there is generally unused vertical space that could be used for storage and display purposes if there were some means for accomplishing that purpose, and it is to that end that the present invention is directed.
While one piece poles have been provided for this purpose, when they have been substantially longer than two to three feet, an awkward, unsatisfactory handling, shipment and sales display situation prevails.